Finding Home:Look out side
by Nianko
Summary: Leslie & Sarah woke up to find that they were not onky in the Harry Potter woeld but in the Marauders time.Between self exploration and surreal love interests,can they find they're way back?Do they want to find they're way back?
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea about…10 minutes ago? As I was think that I should indeed drag my ass to my room and play Playstation, I thought about my pathetic obsession with fans stuck in other worlds. There for, here's the result.

**Summary: **Leslie and Sarah are two 13 year old cousins that get stuck in the Marauders time after spending half an hour playing Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Can the girls brake throw a whole new world? Cope with they're newly found magic powers which they have no clue what so ever how to use? Avoid falling in love with a Marauder? Most of all can the realize in time that it's for real?

**Chapter One**

Alexandra Thompson sat beside her cousin, Sarah Thompson as the two of them wondered by the magical world of Harry Potter.

For the last 15 minutes Sarah had been walking around Hogwarts doing nothing as Leslie sat beside her watching weird looking Hermione run up and down the stairs.

"Jesus Sarah! We've been there! Just go back to too the school so we can finish the freakin task!"

"Leslie, Leslie, my poor old Leslie! You understand nothing of the subtle art of playing Harry Potter, you must explore every corner of the game to find many, many wonders"

Leslie looked at her cousin with an annoyed expression in her eyes.

She looked at her cousin, Sarah, how she had known every since they we're born, and watched her moth be filled once more with popcorn as she wondered around the empty gardens of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Leslie went for a quick and desperate attempt to retrieve the control and carry on with the game, but she clearly underestimated the fanatic skills of Sarah.

Sarah yelled, pushed and threw the control to the air that brought the main box to fall and as she kicked her cousin, she pushed the lemonade out of the bed and on top of the Playstation.

And everything went **black.**

**End of Chapter**

**Now, please review! Even if it's just to say it sucks, okay? It really makes my day!**


	2. Hogwartsfuck

Je owns nothing. Yet.

**Demonik: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, my first review! Yay! I have the feeling you're mocking me….raises eyebrow well, here it is update!**

**Chapter Two**

Sarah's head sounded and looked like it was about to explode.

She opened her eyes but she could see nothing but a blur, so she tried to see if there was anything around her. First she only felt…grass?

Grass and grass, and more grass.

But after she felt something that felt very much like an ankle.

LESLIE!

Sarah tried hard to get her full sight back, and slowly she could see colours again. She saw her cousins black hair, and her bright pink polo. She dragged her self to her cousin and started hitting her as hard as she could.

Leslie was having the most wonderful dream, where she was at Candy Land, lots of chocolate and more chocolate to eat, but suddenly a lollypop started hitting her, harder and harder, yelling: **WAKE UP, YOU STUPID ASS, WAKE UP!**

Now, that was one rude lollypop.

Leslie began to wake up( slowly, very slowly) and looked around, she found her cousin with an odd expression of her face.

"Sarah?"

"Hog…ha! No…ha!...My…Hog…ha!"

Leslie sign and turned her head around to have the exact same feeling.

Hogwarts.

Hogwarts?

**My god, HOGWARTS!**

The girls just sat there in silence, staring at the great castle. Nothing, absolutely nothing could of have prepared them for the sight of that beautiful castle.

**Inside…**

Dumbledore sat in his office with his eyes shinning like two very demented stars.(**AN: Couldn't resist…)**

He looked outside his window and saw his two new students. They were staring in amazement at the school. He had already sent Hagrid to bring them to his office. There would be a lot of explaining to do, yes there would be indeed.

In about 10 minutes, Hagrid and two girls came into the office.

One, with black hair and light blue eyes, just stood there looking quite shocked as the other, with brown hair and brown eyes just stood there, saying absurd things.

For ages they just stared at Dumbledore and he stared at them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts girls!"

He thought the girls we're at maximum of shock but with that quote, both girls stared at him in wide surprise. The eyebrows of the blue eyes one just kept coming up and down and the moth of the brown haired just kept closing and opening. They seemed quite retarded that way.

"Are you girls going to say anything? At all?"

Leslie looked at Sarah and said nothing.

Was it real?

Sarah understanding her silent question, pushed something of the table next to her.

It was real alright.

He Head Master looked at the girls surprised and amused.

"May I inquire you're names?"

"Sarah Thompson…" Sarah managed to react first and she looked at Leslie. Unfortunately Leslie was a bit slow when'd in shock.

"And she's Alexandra Thompson"

"What a fuck are we doing here?" This nice and lovely sentence was pronounced by Leslie, as she snapped out of shock stage to freaking out stage.

The silence came back once again, as Dumbledore thought of something clever enough not to raise any doubts.

"I have absolutely no idea"

As this was not exactly the answer Leslie was looking for she tried again.

"What the fuck will we do?"

"Stay?" Asked Sarah in a too gleeful tone.

Leslie considered the options. Magic, Hogwarts, and guys…That reminded her of something.

"James or Harry Potter?"

"I know no Harry Potter, but I indeed know a James Potter"

Leslie and Sarah exchanged looks.

"James, Sirius, Remus and Peter?" Asked Sarah nearly jumping of excitement.

"Indeed, students of mine. Third year"

Leslie quickly made the most simple of all conclusions, they were they're age.

"Can we **please **stay?" Asked Sarah

"I believe that can be arranged"

"Wait!"

"What now, Leslie?"

"How can we stay here? I'm not even sure I'm a witch!"

"Did you see Hogwarts out side?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you're a witch"

"Oh, coolness!" Exclaimed Sarah

"Yeah…"

So, The Head Master informed them that in three weeks school would start. So they had three weeks to learn two full years, but don't sweat they did.

Hardly but they did.

**End of Chapter**

**Next chapter, last day of holidays Leslie and Sarah face the Sorting Hat. Will they stick together? Where do you think they'll stay?**

**Leslie- Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Or maybe Slytherin?**

**Sarah- Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindoor?**

And will they be together? All in the next chapter!REVIEW!


End file.
